


Sith Au

by Inkognito97



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Anger, Character Death, Dathomir, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Nightsisters (Star Wars), Obi-Wan has unusually pets, Pets, Poor Obi-Wan, Sith AU, Sith Obi-Wan, Sith Qui-Gon, Sith Tahl, Sith magic, Space Dad Qui-Gon, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognito97/pseuds/Inkognito97
Summary: Sith Tahl and her Sith husband Qui-Gon raise their adopted son, Obi-Wan, with all the problems and troubles that the galaxy has to offer. One of those problems, is called Anakin Skywalker...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. They belong do Disney. Nor do I make any kind of profit from this.
> 
> Every mistake is my own.  
> For more Star Wars (and other) stuff, check out my Tumblr blog: Inkognito97.tumblr.com

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, hand it over to me this instant,” the voice of Tahl rang through the apartment.

Qui-Gon flinched inwardly. When his wife used this particular tone, it meant big trouble and if Obi-Wan was wise, then he would do as the woman asked.

“No,” another voice sounded. It belonged to a young boy with copper hair and ever changing blue-green eyes.

“This is not open for discussion young man, give it to me NOW,” her tone was irritated and it held no room for argument. The bearded male knew that his darker skinned wife was reaching the end of her patience.

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon decided to step in, before things could get out of hand, “listen to your mother.”

Displeasure and defiance resonated in the Force and there was no doubt from where it came. But if Obi-Wan reacted like this, because of the fact that he was supposed to hand over whatever he was holding or because Qui-Gon had referred to the Noorian as his mother, was not clear.

Obi-Wan and Tahl did not get along quite as well as the long haired Sith had hoped. He didn’t know why though, since the young one had absolutely no problem with calling him ‘Dad’ or ‘Daddy’, while he completely refused to call Tahl ‘Mom’ or ‘Mommy’. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Qui-Gon had already bonded with Obi-Wan, before he had adopted the young orphan, or perhaps it was due to the time they had already spent together or perhaps it was simply the fact that the bearded male was not as serious and strict as his wife. Whatever the reason, Obi-Wan had apparently made his decision and he was stubbornly defending it from the looks of it.

“But you promised,” whined the boy.

That caught Qui-Gon’s complete attention. He actually put aside the datapad and stood up to walk into the living room, where his small family currently was. Upon entering, Qui-Gon was immediately greeted by the – in his opinion – most beautiful blue-green eyes in the galaxy. He bent down and opened his arms in a silent invitation and of course Obi-Wan followed it immediately. The older male picked his son up, without any effort.

“Daddy,” Obi-Wan said and snuggled closer to the tall man, “you promised.”  
“Qui-Gon,” Tahl sent a skeptical look his way.

The tall male only noticed the lightsaber his young one was clutching now. When he had first met the small and dirty orphan boy, it had been on a planet called Stewjon, on which Qui-Gon had been attacked by a Jedi pair, two Knights. The Sith had not been at his best at that time, still recovering from an illness, and he had truly struggled against the two Knights. Out of a sudden, a young ginger haired boy had appeared and run between their legs, distracting both Knights long enough for Qui-Gon to kill them. When the tall male had turned to the intruder, the boy had actually smiled at him and later on, he had told him that he had simply followed this fuzzy and warm feeling. Qui-Gon had not known about the bond that had started to form between them at this point, but he had soon discovered it and without a second thought, he had brought Obi-Wan Kenobi back home with him. Qui-Gon had also gifted his son one of the Jedis’ lightsaber, it had been a well earned trophy.

“I did, didn’t I?” the boy nodded against his neck, “Well, allow your Daddy to finish reading the report, it will only take a couple of minutes, and then I will teach you how to use that lightsaber of yours.”

Blue-green eyes beamed up at him. “Alright.”

“Definitely not,” Tahl cut in. “You cannot truly consider teaching him. He is too small and too young. Besides, he cannot even properly meditate yet.”

Qui-Gon’s eyes narrowed dangerously at that and their blue color turned into a dirty green, but they did not yet change to yellow. “Obi-Wan, please go to your room, the adults need to talk.”

Obi-Wan shook his head and a smug expression appeared on the female Sith’s features and she opened her mouth to gave her husband a sarcastic reply, but the child beat her to it. “Can’t, I’m being held.”

Qui-Gon blinked, before he laughed. “You little devil.” He sat his charge, who gave him a toothy and cheeky grin, down on the ground. “Now off with you,” he swatted the young one’s backside gently and mockingly and Obi-Wan finally did as he was told.

When he was sure that his little one truly was in his room, did Qui-Gon straighten to his full height. He crossed his arms over his chest and gazed down at the woman in front of him with barely concealed anger.

“I DO consider training him and just so you know, Obi-Wan is excellent in ALL his studies, including meditation. “

“During his training with me, he did not excel in anything,” she replied stubbornly, hands on her hips and her tone defiant.

“If you are anything like this during his training, then I am not surprised. With your constant nagging and disapproval, I would not try to impress you either,” he snapped right back.

Her gold-green striped eyes turned yellow now too, “Why am I even bothering with you? You are not even listening anyway and of course I am always wrong in your opinion!”

That was enough for the Sith. “What is your damn problem, woman?” he had asked louder than he intended.

“My problem?!” she said almost hysterical, “My problem is that you brought a strange child back home, without deeming it necessary to tell and inform me first. I am sick of you making all the decisions, without even caring for my opinion. And I am sick of a child that obviously hates me. And YOU, you don’t even spent time with me anymore. You are either reading those old reports of your former Master or you spent the whole day with that boy…” Qui-Gon was horrified to see that tears were trailing down her cheeks. “If I am just here for creating plans against the Jedi Order, you can be assured. The plans are ready and you can infiltrate the temple whenever you like, just don’t count me in. Then again, you probably had not done so in the first place, I am seemingly just a superfluous burden to you anyway.”

“Tahl,” he said, all his ire had evaporated at the sight of his distraught and crying wife. He stepped forward and reached out to her.

“Don’t touch me,” she cried and stepped away from him.

“Beloved,” he tried again.

“Don’t call me that! Just… just leave me alone,” she turned away from her husband and left him standing in the middle of the living room, with his arm still outstretched.

The tall Sith sighed and looked at the spot on which Tahl had previously stood. He had not known that the whole affair was bothering her so deeply. It was probably fueled by the fact that she could not bear children herself, due to an unfortunate run in with a Jedi Master.

He felt guilty. Of course he should have spoken with her first, before bringing Obi-Wan, he knew that she would not have said ‘no’, not when one of her biggest wishes was, to have a child of her own.

Qui-Gon’s shoulders slumped and he trotted slowly to his little one’s bedroom. He just hoped that Obi-Wan would understand that his mind was too occupied for training now.

* * *

Tahl was sitting outside on the balcony of their shared apartment. Her gold-green striped eyes were directed at the horizon, but not looking at anything in particular. She was just glad that she had been able to convince Qui-Gon – it had not been THAT hard to convince him actually – that they should move to Naboo. The planet was beautiful and peaceful and far enough away from Coruscant so that the Jedi would not immediately spot them.

She sighed and pulled her legs against her chest, before wrapping her arms around them and putting her chin on top of her knees. She felt absolutely miserable. She hadn’t intended to reveal her true feelings, but somehow had anger made her tongue lose and she had spilled everything that had been bottled up inside of her for weeks now. Tahl didn’t want her husband’s pity and she didn’t want his attempts of help. Either she could do things on her own, or she couldn’t, but her pride usually had no room for any source of outside help.

The darker skinned female sighed and wiped at her face with the sleeve of her thin robe. She felt another presence carefully and hesitantly join her. It was not Qui-Gon, the man would have come marching right out, but the Force presence that HAD joined her, was testing the waters and was more tactful than that.

“What can I do for you Obi-Wan? Shouldn’t you be sparring with Qui-Gon?” she refused to call the man ‘Daddy’ right now, she was still too mad and jealous.

Obi-Wan stepped out as well. “Dad said that he is not concentrated enough to teach me.” She mentally huffed, that was a typical Qui-Gon Jinn excuse.

“I don’t think I am the best companion either,” she answered bitterly.

“You are sad,” he took another step forward.

“Why are you here?”

“You are sad,” he repeated as if it explained everything and it probably did in his mind. Tahl did not reply anything and for a moment the young child simply stood next to her, awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other. He was also playing with the hem of his shirt. “Can I tell you a secret?”

The young Sith was surprised at the question and she decided to counter it with one of her own. “Did Qui-Gon send you?”

“No,” he answered and there was only honesty in his voice. With a sigh she motioned for him to tell her, what was on his heart. “… I… I know my mother,” shocked gold-green eyes locked on the boy, who was looking at his feet.

“You do?”

The ginger haired boy nodded his head, “She was always yelling at me… hitting me or throwing things at me. I… I was afraid of her, I hated her and… and one day I ran away. The police caught me… but she said she didn’t know me… she abandoned me, threw me away.” His blue-green eyes were suspiciously wet.

Out of instinct did the female open her arms and Obi-Wan dashed forward and clutched her robes tightly, silently crying into her shoulder. A knot loosened in Tahl’s stomach. It had all been one huge misunderstanding. It had never been a ‘I don’t want you to be my mother’, but a ‘I don’t want you to be LIKE my mother’. It explained so much, his reluctance of spending alone time with her, the ‘bad’ training and the refusal to call her ‘Mom’.

The long haired female let the young boy cry his heart out. She held him tightly against her chest and was rocking forth and back to calm him down a little.

When he had calmed down a bit, she spoke up. “Shall I tell you a secret too?”

He nodded and Tahl smiled encouragingly and gently down at him.

“That woman… she wasn’t your mother,” she shook her head and hesitated for a moment before adding, “I am your mother. She was just… your carrier.”

“Carrier?”

“You know, she gave birth to you. She… she is your biological mother, but I am your real one.”

“You won’t abandon me?” a question born out of true fear.

“Of course not,” she made sure to send tons of love his way, because she knew that the simple question had meant so much more. “You are my little light, aren’t you? How could I hurt you?”

A watery smile was the only answer she needed. Nevertheless did Obi-Wan snuggle against her again and he whispered, “Love you… Mommy.”

Tahl closed her eyes and let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. This was all she ever wanted, a child that truly loved her like a mother. “You are not mad that I keep nagging and scolding you?”

Obi-Wan shook his head, “You do that to Daddy too and I now you like him very much.” She had to smile at his logic.

Mother and son continued to sit on the balcony in silence. Tahl had wrapped her robe around the smaller frame at some point, worrying that he might catch a cold in the fresh afternoon air of Naboo.

The two had completely lost track of time and were surprised to see that the sky had already turned pitch black and the stars had already come out of their hiding places. At this point, Obi-Wan was halfway asleep in the older Force user’s lap, but Tahl didn’t mind. She enjoyed the time with her little one, for she knew now that Obi-Wan was not only Qui-Gon’s, but hers as well.

An added weight on her narrow shoulders made Tahl flinch. Surprised and startled, she looked up and found herself looking into compassionate and apologetic midnight blue eyes. The long haired male had brought a couple of blankets with him and one was already draped over his wife.

“You can sit… if you want,” Tahl said and Qui-Gon hastily complied.

The tall male raised his arm and Tahl scooped closer, allowing him to put his arm around her shoulders. They moved the sleepy boy so, that he was between his parents, before putting another blanket on top of him. Qui-Gon put a kiss on top of his boy’s hair and Tahl had her arm wrapped around him. To an outsider, they would have looked like the perfect little family.

Yet both adults knew that there were still matters between them that would need to be discussed at some point. But when midnight blue met gold-green, those matters could wait till tomorrow. Instead the two adults leaned closer to each other and shared an apologetic kiss.

“I love you,” whispered Qui-Gon.

Tahl nodded, “And only the Force knows why, but I love you too, you big oaf.”

Qui-Gon’s smile was blinding, but nothing compared to the sleeping light – which could easily compete against the stars – which slept soundly between them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> In the sith family au can we have obiwan be happy that he gets to meet his grandpa dooku and tahl finds it adorable that the great darth tyranus is cooing and spoiling a 6 year old obiwan kenobi.

Obi-Wan was not sure what he was supposed to think, when his parents told him that they were expecting important company. Every time they said that, it meant that they were meeting someone, who created plans with them. Young Obi-Wan had no idea what that meant, he just knew that he was usually not supposed to talk and interact with those people. His mother said they were dangerous and should be avoided by young little Sith.

But when this ‘important company’ finally arrived, Obi-Wan did not think that he was the same as all the others. No, decided the six year old, this man was different. He was proud and looked a lot better - and older - than the others his parents met. Also, Obi-Wan could feel the Force swirl around him. 

From his hiding place, he was actually peeking through an open door, he watched how his father’s shoulders were clasped tightly, though it seemed to be some kind of caress. 

“What is this, a spy?” a female voice whispered right into Obi-Wan’s ear, startling him and making him yelp out in surprise. He had not only alerted the strange man and his father to his presence, but he had also stumbled right into the living room. 

With wide blue-green eyes, Obi-Wan looked at the tall stranger. He was not as tall as his Daddy, but still very tall. All his attention was focused on the brown haired man, whose hair was starting to turn gray. 

“And who might that be?” even his voice sounded cultivated.

Obi-Wan did not dare to speak up, but thankfully, his father came to his rescue. “Master Yan, meet our son Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan, meet my old Master Yan Dooku.” 

“It is very nice making your acquaintance, young Obi-Wan,” he inclined his head in a little bow.

Usually such words would not help breaking the ice for a six year old, but Obi-Wan was used to much worse. “Nice to meet you,” he answered instead with a small smile and a little bow. When he looked up again, the other man’s eyes had softened a little. He also felt warmer.

“Obi-Wan,” Tahl had followed her son after his hasty retreat into the living room after her little teasing, “Yan is…”

“Your grandfather,” Dooku did not let the female Sith finish. Immediately three pairs of eyes settled on him, but the oldest Sith in the room, ignored the surprise at his statement. 

Joy sparkled in Obi-Wan’s eyes and it echoed in the Force aura around him. 

 

 

Tahl could not quite believe what she was seeing and one brief glance in her husband’s direction told her everything she needed to know. He was just as shocked as she was, perhaps even more. There he was, the great Darth Tyranus, feared throughout the whole galaxy and by all the Jedi, sitting on their couch with a six year old in his lap. And that was not all, he was also listening to every story their young one could come up with , making comments and the appropriate noises just at the right times, meaning that he was truly listening. Also, he was discreetly handing their son cookies every now and then on which Obi-Wan would happily chew, allowing the adults to talk. It was a merry sight, yet also quite unusual. It was also hard to say, who felt happier and more content, Obi-Wan or his new grandfather.

“Grandpa?” Obi-Wan suddenly asked, ignoring the half eaten treat he was still holding.

“Yes my boy?” not even the endearment bothered the usually stoic and proud man.

“What is a Jedi… and why don’t you like them?” Qui-Gon realized that the boy must have been listening after all, at least a little bit.

“That my dear boy, is a long story. One, which I will tell you later.”

“Promise?” his eyes were impossible wide, his tone pleading.

“I promise.” That seemed to be enough for the youngest member of their small family, for he returned his attention to his half eaten cookie.

Tahl and Qui-Gon exchanged an amused look. At least now they knew, were they could ‘dump’ Obi-Wan, when they needed some alone-time…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Please write this!! I need more Sith quigon and Sith tahl plotting with raising obiwan into their apprentice/Son.

“Focus Obi-Wan, focus… yes, that’s it,” Qui-Gon praised.

From where Tahl was sitting in the comfortable armchair, she could see that his midnight blue eyes were full of pride and she too could not keep the proud smile off of her face when she watched her son perform his difficult task of Force manipulation.

The young child was currently in a one handed handstand, sweat was forming on his forehead and his eyes were closed in concentration. His free hand was outstretched to several small objects he was levitating. All kinds of things were floating through the room and not once were they colliding with each other.

Qui-Gon’s eyes followed a couple of books that were floating near his head, while Tahl concentrated on the little imp. She had seen the brief grin that had appeared on his young features and moments later, she knew what had went on in that brilliant and mischievous head of his. Qui-Gon’s lightsaber rose from the man’s belt and he reacted just a second too late, before it was out of his reach, hovering above his head.

A playful smile appeared on bearded features and the male Sith reached out with one of his hands and he Force pushed the young boy, who promptly lost his balance and fell to the wooden ground with a thud. The objects in the air were barely caught by Tahl, who watched in amusement, when her husband literally pounced on the young child and tackled him by tickling him half to death.

“No, stop! Not there, nooo,” Obi-Wan was half laughing and half crying, while he struggled to get out of his father’s grip, but to no avail.

“No chance little one, this is your punishment for taking Daddy’s lightsaber,” Qui-Gon said, but there was no sternness in his voice. It meant that he was not angry or disappointed, he just had searched for an opportunity to torture his little one.

“Mom, Moooom, please! Help me,” he begged when he realized that he could not stop the older male. Tears were escaping his eyes and he was laughing really hard by now.

Gold-green eyes connected with sea blue ones and a silent conversation was held through them. The female stood up and put her work aside for now, before running forward and jumping against Qui-Gon. The two adults rolled around the floor for a few moments, as if they were children too, but eventually the male Sith allowed his wife to pin him down. Meanwhile Obi-Wan was catching his breath.

“Obi-Wan, come quick. I don’t know how long I can hold the evil Jedi,” the Noorian said and there was a sparkle in her eyes, when the ginger haired boy immediately sprung into action. He came running over and promptly sat on his father’s legs.

“What now Mom?” he looked seriously up at the older woman.

“Now we have to extract valuable information from him, like where he hid the cookies.”

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at that. He had NOT hid the cookies, it had been his wife, but he would play along for now. “I will never tell you Sith scum anything,” he growled and even bared his teeth a little, just for show.

“Believe me, you will,” she made sure that he was indeed pinned to the floor by using the Force. “Obi-Wan, do you have an idea on how to get the information we require?”

The ginger haired boy pondered for a moment, then his blue-green eyes wandered to his father’s bare feet. An evil grin appeared on his freckled features. Qui-Gon had only ONE weakness – in the boy’s knowledge at least – and that were his feet.

The long haired male regretted having taken off his boots. Granted, he always did so, he just felt more ‘free’ like this. But when the little brat actually started to tickle him in return, he couldn’t take it and broke out into laughter as well.

Tahl gazed down at her struggling husband, whose eyes were tightly shut and who was desperately trying to break her hold on him. He looked a lot younger in this moment and he was just as handsome as she remembered him to be. Her heart skipped a beat, when she realized how much Obi-Wan had done for them, without really knowing it. He was the reason the two Sith got up every morning, despite their setbacks concerning the Jedi Order. He gave them a huge reason to stand up each morning and to try again. It was all in hope of a better future for their Obi-Wan.

“Enough… please…” Qui-Gon barely managed to get out, “I’ll tell you… everything… you want to… know. Just PLEASE… stop!”

Obi-Wan did so, when his mother nodded her approval. The older Sith took a few calming breathes, before opening his eyes and gazing into expecting blue-green ones. “The cookies… are in one of the pots in the upper drawer… in the kitchen.”

“You heard him Obi-Wan, now go and see if he tells the truth.” The ginger haired boy nodded enthusiastically and hurried away. “Don’t forget to wash your hands,” Tahl yelled after him.

Qui-Gon chuckled, “I just hope that he won’t use this unique… technique… on future Jedi that he might run into.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” yet the female Sith could not help but chuckle at the mental image she received, “he is smarter than that.”

Obi-Wan chose exactly this moment, to reenter the living room. He was carrying a box in his hands and sat down on the ground, next to his parents. Tahl sat down next to him and therefore allowed her husband to sit up as well.

The long haired male gazed lovingly down at the child and reached out to ruffle his ginger locks, to show that he was not holding the assault against him. Obi-Wan giggled in delight and moved so that he was resting against his father’s chest. Meanwhile opened Tahl the box and handed each male a treat. In this moment, everything felt joyful and right. Everything was as it was supposed to be.

“Do you think the Jedi are so mean, because they don’t have a family?” Obi-Wan’s voice suddenly disturbed the peace and he looked up at his mother in question.

“I don’t know,” she exchanged a glance with Qui-Gon.

“Well, I think they are jealous, because they don’t have families,” decided the young boy.

“That might be the case,” Qui-Gon began, “all the more reason to show them a different way.”

“Also, it is not hate you should feel for them, but rather pity. They do not experience love like we do, their Code does not allow it the way ours does… you should feel sorry for them.”

“I do,” he nibbled on his cookie, expression thoughtful and not focusing on anything in particular. “Is this why we are stronger? Because we have each other I mean?”

“Yes dear one,” bearded features smiled at the boy in his arms. “And one day, the Jedi will realize this, or bow before us.”

“But until then, well-behaved little Sith need to sleep,” Tahl cut in and as if on cue, Obi-Wan yawned. She reached out and took the tired boy from his father’s arms, who quickly kissed his son’s forehead, and she brought him into his room, before putting him into bed. She wished him a good rest and silently closed the door behind her.

When Tahl entered the living room again, she found the older male cleaning up the mess the three of them had made.

“I have almost finished the next strategy, do you want to take a look?” Now that Obi-Wan was asleep or at least in his bed, they could openly discuss their plans, without having to fear that he would follow them in an impulsive and reckless moment.

“Yes,” he answered, “have you remembered to calculate the costs of the bounty hunters?”

“Of course,” she replied and picked up the previously discarded datapad. “I am not sure about the cell however. Can we be sure that it will hold against a Force sensitive?”

“Add Force suppressing cuffs and we should be fine,” he straightened up, arms full of stuff and he walked around the room to put them back to their original place.

“Well then, what about this…”

They were still a long way from victory, but both Tahl and Qui-Gon were confident that one day, the Sith would not just be a minority…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> With the plotting sith tahl and her family when they choose the bounty hunter does the bounty hunter become an aunt or uncle figure to obiwan?

“Tell me again, who we have.” Qui-Gon requested. He wanted their plan to work and therefore they needed the best of the best.

The Noorian searched in her documents before answering. “Well, there would be Embo, a male Kyuzo bounty hunter. Next on the list is Jango Fett, you know, the one who is wearing blue and white Mandalorian armor.” 

The long haired Sith hummed in thought and nodded his approval. “Go on.”

 “We have Bossk and Aurra Sing,” she was interrupted by her husband.

“Definitely not. I cannot stand her… aura and her minion is just as bad.”

“She has talent though,” Tahl protested, but a look in her husband’s eyes told her everything she needed to know. Qui-Gon did not trust her, not at all and since he was a Master of the Living Force, she would trust his judgment. “Alright, I will scratch her from the list. In this case… only one remains… Cad Bane.”

“The Duros with the strange hat?” Qui-Gon asked and got a nod as an answer. He hummed. “I am not sure about him either. He is the best no doubt, but I cannot assess his character and loyalty.”

“Shall we remove him from the list as well?” Tahl asked.

The older male seemed to ponder with himself on this one. Everybody knew Cad Bane, the man was a living legend. But Qui-Gon was unsure. “I don’t know… perhaps…” he did not come further, because he was interrupted by a frightened scream that sounded as if it had come from a young boy.

Immediately the two Sith threw away whatever they were holding. Tahl jumped up from her place on the kitchen counter, while Qui-Gon was already halfway out of the door. They had been so engrossed in their work that they had forgotten the time and not noticed when Obi-Wan had awoken and undoubtedly wandered around in search for them. Qui-Gon silently cursed, he should have thrown the bounty hunters out.

The Sith had their lightsabers already activated and raised when they entered the living room, ready to attack and kill everything and everybody that was threatening their precious son. Yet upon entering, they froze. Instead of a frightened boy in danger, they were greeted by Obi-Wan sitting on the blue Duros’ lap, leaning against the bounty hunter’s chest, who was casually playing with his blaster. Around the pair that was lounging on the coach, laid an unconscious Bossk and a cursing Aurra Sing. Qui-Gon’s eyes narrowed dangerously at the two bounty hunters on the ground. He immediately knew what had happened here.

The Sith Lord stepped forward, deactivating his deadly blade, Tahl would take care of Sing and her mindless minion. Almost immediately, ever changing blue green eyes settled on him.

“Daddy,” the young boy exclaimed happily, but he made no move to further greet him. He seemed content on Bane’s lap, who was putting a toothpick in his mouth. “Uncle Cad took care of the evil ones.”

The Sith Lord raised an eyebrow and his gaze locked with the Duros’, who shrugged lazily. “That kid is yours, ain’t he? Makes him part of the deal.”

An amused huff escaped Qui-Gon and he slowly allowed his yellow eyes to return to their blue color. Obi-Wan was an even better judge of character than he was, and since the ginger haired boy seemed so content with Bane, it put him on ease too. Qui-Gon had also made up his mind, Cad Bane would be part of their team, he would most likely lead it even.

“Mommy?” Obi-Wan looked over to his mother, who briefly stopped dealing with the unwanted bounty hunters.

“Yes dear?” her tone was sweet. She only used that voice with Obi-Wan.

“Can Uncle Cad stay for dinner?”

The Duros’ surprise was only briefly prominent in the Force, the man’s face showed no emotions, not even when he looked down at the trusting boy in his lap.

“Of course he can,” Tahl said and she actually smiled openly at the bounty hunter, who looked like he did not understand a thing. He probably didn’t, but he was wise enough, not to ask a question. Also, he seemed to have accepted his fate of being the young Sith’s uncle, not that he had another option to begin with. Obi-Wan was very stubborn.

Amused shook Qui-Gon his head. His little one was truly one of a kind. And would most likely cause him to turn grey very early…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> In the plotting sith tahl and sith quigon with their adopted son obiwan? Is tahl a sith sorceress with obiwan learning all her secrets?

Qui-Gon watched quietly from afar, as his adopted son sat cross legged before his wife. They both were deeply concentrating and he could feel the dark side answering to their call. He watched how Tahl slowly retreated, while Obi-Wan immersed himself even deeper. There was a bit of worry in the tall Sith, but he trusted Tahl to keep an eye on his dark little star.  
In fascination did the Sith Lord watch, how his son opened his golden eyes and looked at the dead Tooka he had found this morning. Qui-Gon furrowed his brow. His wife had not told him why she wanted the dead feline and he had absolutely no idea, what they were about to do. He only knew that Sith magic was involved. The bearded male knew that he had absolutely no talent for it. He had tried, of course, but he had soon discovered, that he was no Sith Sorcerer, he simply lacked the skill. Tahl didn’t and apparently Obi-Wan neither.  
  
The ginger haired boy had his full attention on the feline that rested before him. He slowly raised his hand and mumbled a few words that sounded like, “Pradzia sulig tave guduma, valikas.”  
For a moment, nothing seemed to happen and the tall Sith almost thought that his son did NOT have talent in Sith magic after all, but then the dark side became visible in form of green smoke. The smoke whirled around the dead Tooka, hiding it from view.  
Had Qui-Gon not channeled the dark side beforehand, he would most likely have missed the tendrils that started to form between the dead feline and his very much alive son. Speaking of which, the boy’s hand was trembling, sweat was forming in his forehead and running down his face and his eyes were clenched shut.  
The green smoke was beginning to enter the dead body until nothing of it was left. Obi-Wan audible breathed out and let his hand fall back to his chest. He was panting heavily and his body was bowed slightly forward in exhaustion. Again the Sith Lord could only frown. Had something gone wrong? It did not look like it. And he was not disappointed. The DEAD cat, suddenly stirred and it actually moved. It seemed to struggle to stand on his legs, but eventually it managed.  
  
A huge grin appeared on the Noorian’s features, it threatened to break her face into two. She let out a breathless laugh. “You did it,” she sounded so very proud. And even though Obi-Wan’s head was bowed, Qui-Gon could see a satisfied smile on his boy’s features.  
Finally, the bearded man stepped into the room, mindful of the dead cat that ran around and he kneeled behind the exhausted boy. He put his two hands on shaking shoulders and sent as much strength over their bond, as the boy could stomach at the moment. Qui-Gon did not even pretend to understand what exactly had happened and transpired here. He only knew that the dead Tooka was somehow alive again - more or less at least - and somehow connected to Obi-Wan and Tahl was beyond happy. The rest did not matter. His boy had done well and he would let him feel it… perhaps a visit at Dex’ was in order again…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Ok in the sith family au does obiwan keep the tooka as a pet and what's its name?

Silently crying, Obi-Wan sat on his bed, with his legs crossed before him and the dead, truly dead body of Prancer, his pet, resting in his lap. A shuddering breath escaped the ginger haired teenager and for a moment, his eyes blazed golden in rage. He had hated that boy since the day his father had brought him here. 

Obi-Wan sniffed and tried once again, to reanimate the dead Tooka once more. His mother had told him that the reanimation spell only worked once… but he still had to try. Another wave of fresh tears escaped the teenager. He desperately wished his mother was here. She would know what to do… she wouldn’t have forgotten his birthday either. But she was not here, she and Grandpa Yan were currently on a mission, retrieving something.

Gentle, Obi-Wan levitated the dead Tooka to the ground, where it remained without moving, just gone… dead. And such a pointless death, because Anakin had been jealous that he did not have a pet. Another wave of rage hit the young Sith and he fought to keep it down, he did not want to get his father’s attention. Then again, he would not get it anyway. No, Anakin Skywalker was the center of the long haired Sith’s attention, ever since he had brought the former slave with him from Tatooine. Obi-Wan wondered what his mother would have said to that, but she had already been gone at this point. 

For days it had gone like this. Anakin was getting all the attention and Qui-Gon had not even taken him to the animal market, like he had promised him weeks ago. It should have been his birthday present, a ‘real’ pet, meaning, a pet that was not dead. But perhaps it was for the better, otherwise would Anakin just kill it too in a fit of jealousy.

And Qui-Gon had actually defended him, he had believed the teary face - that had obviously been a lie and complete fake - and said that it had been a mere accident. And he had said that Obi-Wan should not act like a little child, the Tooka had been dead long ago anyway. Needless to say, Obi-Wan had gone to his room and had not left it ever since. 

 

The young Sith clenched his fists tightly on his lap and he was shaking. The dark side around him bubbled, but it was not fueling his anger, it was trying to comfort him. It helped, but just a little bit. It was more than he had gotten from his ‘father’, but was Qui-Gon still his father? Obi-Wan was not sure about it. It kind of felt like he had been replaced with a better model and it left him wondering if the older man had just picked him up all those years ago, because he had looked promising. And now that he had found Bratakin - that was Obi-Wan’s nickname for the unwanted intruder - who seemed even more promising, Qui-Gon had taken him in and forgotten about his first son.

 

Obi-Wan was surprised that he tasted blood, but then he realized that he had bitten his bottom lip. He spit it out, not caring that he had most likely ruined the carpet. It was not like anybody cared. His mother would care, but again, she was not there.

Once again his eyes flashed golden, but this time, they stayed this way. Obi-Wan had had enough. He hated Anakin Skywalker, the feeling was mutual, from the very beginning. He had tried to be nice and understanding and all he had received from the blond slave - that was all he would ever be in the ginger haired teenager’s eyes - was anger, hatred and jealousy. No more, Obi-Wan decided then and there.

He raised his right hand and made a few signs in the air. A green shimmering symbol appeared in the air. It was a simple triangle, whose tip was pointing upwards. It was the symbol for fire. Not a moment later, the dead body caught flames. As if in trance, Obi-Wan watched how the greenish flames he had created with his Sith magic, consumed the dead Tooka until nothing remained, not even ash or the fire itself. He nodded to himself.

Then, the young Sith slid down from the bed and pulled a couple of bags from under it. It was either him or Bratakin and since his ‘father’ had already decided that Anakin was more important, Obi-Wan would go. With the use of the Force, he was directing a few possessions, mostly clothes, but also a few other things, into the bags. He would not stay in the same place that was home to Anakin Skywalker, only over his dead body. He may not be sure where he should go… though a few possibilities sprung to his mind.

Serenno was out, his Grandpa may be living there, but his mother or her husband would just come and get him then. With his uncle Cad was not possible either. He had to find the bounty hunter first and it was undoubtedly one of the addresses his mother would check first. She would most likely check with his uncle Hondo too, so Obi-Wan could not become a pirate either.

The teenager hummed in thought and watched how his clothes folded themselves and arranged themselves in the bag. He could always travel to Dathomir. Perhaps the Mother would even teach him a few new tricks. The Force swirled darkly around him and Obi-Wan knew, that he had found his way.

A firm knock startled the young Sith. A moment later the door opened and Qui-Gon stood in the threshold. It was typical for him to enter without waiting to be invited.

Midnight blues eyes blinked in surprise. “What in the name of Force are you doing?”

The lie came easily to his mind, “Just sorting through a few old things.”

The long haired man nodded. “Perfect, you can give what you don’t need, to Anakin.” Obi-Wan gritted his teeth and was glad that his back was turned towards the older man.

“Of course,” he said. He was going to burn everything that he would leave. Bratakin would NOT get anything more from him. He had already taken his only friend - Obi-Wan’s parents did not allow him to go out much, since the Jedi were a constant threat – and he had taken his home and his family.

“Good. Dinner is ready.”

“I am not hungry,” was the automatic reply. It sounded very mechanic.

“Suit yourself.” The teenager listened how the door to his room was closed again. 

He had to sit down for a moment, but did not let go of the Force. His father had ALWAYS dragged him to dinner, unless he was sick, then he had made an exception sometimes. 

“He probably things I am still cross because of Prancer,” Obi-Wan mumbled to himself. “He is right, but I am not going anywhere near that bastard.” That and he truly was not hungry. After having to burn the body of his friend, his appetite had evaporated as well. Also, it would give him time to plot his escape. Though he suspected he could simply march out of the door when Qui-Gon was asleep and then take a transport of the planet. The older Sith would not notice anyway, perhaps around midday he would, but then Obi-Wan would be long gone. He let himself fall onto his mattress and looked at his ceiling. He should meditate. So Obi-Wan continued to stare at nothing in particular and he let the dark side flow through him.

 

He should have expected the boy to come sooner or later, but he didn’t. So the ginger haired teenager was surprised when the door to his room was opened a second time and with a loud bang. It had hit the wall.

He glared angrily at the arrogant boy, who stepped inside.

“I heard you’ve got something for me,” the blonde sneered and there was something in the brat’s eyes that Obi-Wan did not like.

“Get out of my room,” were Anakin clever, he would have noticed that the teenager’s voice was just a bit too calm and collected.

Anakin snorted, “So what is it?” His eyes turned to one of the lightsabers that still rested on Obi-Wan’s desk, the blonde’s intention was clear.

“Touch one and you find yourself in need of a new hand,” Obi-Wan threatened. He would not allow that damn thief to touch his lightsabers. The still new and shiny one, had been a birthday present from his Grandpa, Yan. At least he had not forgotten Obi-Wan’s birthday. The other one, was the first that the teenager had ever made. He was still using it, though he wondered if he should switch to the new one or learn how to use two.

 

Out of instinct, the ginger haired Sith had called the weapons to his hand and not a moment too soon. Otherwise, Anakin would have undoubtedly taken one.

“Get. Out. Of. My. Room.” The older male repeated, in a dangerous tone.

“Or what?” challenged the intruder. “Are you going to hurt me? I will run to Dad then and I know he will believe me. What would happen to you then?” There was an ugly smirk on his features. 

That was it, Obi-Wan stood up from his bed and came dangerously close to the blonde. There was a flicker of uncertainty in the younger male’s eyes. “Who said that you were able to run, when I am finished with you?”

“I… I tell Dad.” His voice was quivering; he was obviously not used to Obi-Wan fighting back. But the teenager had had enough. He would not cower and submit anymore, he would fight.

“Don’t tempt me,” he warned. Anakin audible swallowed, his eyes wide in fear and his body shaking. “Now, get out.” 

The blonde turned tail and vanished. Obi-Wan did not care if he told Qui-Gon. He would leave this night that was clear. He would go to Dathomir, become the greatest Sith in history, or at least a better one than Bratakin, and then he would kill the blonde. He would take his revenge, Anakin will die, by his hand…

* * *

 

Obi-Wan silently gazed out of the window into the endlessness of the galaxy. Stars were rapidly flying by, but that was to be expected, they were travelling in hyperspace after all. A bit more than half the way, was already behind him and by the time Qui-Gon MIGHT notice that he was missing, he would have reached his goal. Obi-Wan nodded. This was the path the Force had sent him on, he would not disappoint it…


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> What happens next after sith obiwan runs away do tahl and dooku return to find him missing obiwan and do they both go full blown Sith Lord and Lady on quigon with tahl being especially mad at anakin for being such a little scheisse?

It was very early in the morning, a time when people were usually still in their beds fast asleep. Qui-Gon Jinn was very much asleep, when the door to his home was silently and carefully opened. The two dark figures that entered, were careful not to make too much noise, so that they would not startle their family awake.

“I feel like a thief, even though this is my own home,” the shorter of the two dark figures whispered to her companion. 

“Usually you do not have to secretly enter your home either, dear Tahl,” the man chuckled, but it was barely audible.

A grin appeared on the female’s features. “No, but this is not a usual occasion, is it?”

“No,” the older male agreed. “If you had told me about this plan of yours sooner, I would not have sent him his gift early.” He scolded, though there was still humor in his voice.

“Obi-Wan will still be happy to see you, you know that as well as I do.” Yan did not reply anything to that, but she could feel his agreement in the Force. Her son and her father in law had truly bonded, otherwise Dooku would not have giften the ginger haired Sith something valuable like a fully functioning lightsaber. 

 

“I will wait here,” the older Sith eventually said, after they had taken off their travelling robes, as well as their dirty boots. Gracefully he seated himself on the couch, clearly enjoying the peace after a strenuous mission. It had been a surprise for the both of them that their mission had ended so soon and successfully, though certainly not unpleasant.

“Can I bring you something to eat or to drink perhaps?”

“No thank you,” there was a twinkling in his eyes. He knew very well that his daughter in law could not await seeing her little boy and he would certainly not keep her longer from her son than absolutely necessary.

“I’ll be back,” Tahl promised and despite her longing, she first went into the bedroom she shared with her husband.

Amused Tahl listened to his snoring, she had really missed him. Then, her eyes darted to the second bulge under the blankets and a big smile appeared on her features. On tiptoes, she moved forward, fully intending to surprise her little one, even though he technically was not little anymore. 

The female Sith laid on the mattress, right behind one of the most important men in her life and she slowly pulled the blanket away. She could not even remember the last time Obi-Wan had come to his parent’s bed, the sweeter it was not.

“Obi-Wan,” she cooed, trying to coax him awake. “Dear one,” she nudged the body.

The snoring from Qui-Gon became irregular, a clear sign that he was on the verge of waking up. The smaller form on the bed did stir too.

“Come on, wake up,” she said, louder than before. 

“Tahl?” a deep baritone voice said groggily. Its owner barely awake. He WAS pushing himself up into a sitting position at least. 

Tahl too sat up and decided that enough was enough. With the aid of the Force, she pulled the blanket completely away from the bed’s two occupants. She was about to pounce on her birthday boy - though technically she was a few hours too late - only to freeze in shock.

“Qui-Gon Jinn,” he tone was stern and not at all amused. There was a dangerous edge to, that immediately caused for the male Sith to become fully awake in an instant. “What is the name of the Force is the meaning of this?”

“Tahl, love, let me explain.”

Anakin, who had been awoken by the voices above him, looked up with distrust at the strange and alien female who was talking with his father. 

“For your sake I hope that it is a damn good explanation,” her voice was cold as ice.

Qui-Gon winced, he had hoped for things to go differently. Also, he had hoped that he would have a couple of more days to come up with a good explanation. “Well, Tahl, meet Anakin Skywalker, our new son. And Anakin, meet Tahl, my wife and-”

“What do you mean by ‘our new son’?” Tahl’s voice was raised, she was angry.

“You see, I have found Anakin a couple of days ago. He was a slave and I couldn’t just leave him behind. His midichlorian count…” once more he was interrupted. 

“And why did you think it necessary to bring him HERE, without consulting with ME first? I thought that we have been through this already! And what about Obi-Wan?”

“What about him?” the older Sith was confused.

Meanwhile Yan Dooku had moved from the living room into the kitchen, not at all comfortable with listening to what appeared to be an ugly fight. 

An angry sound escaped the female and without saying another word, she stood up and marched into the living room. She was distantly aware that her father in law had moved elsewhere. She took a deep breath. Knowing that her husband would follow her, but not willing to continue this pointless conversation. Who did he think they were? An orphanage? They had agreed that Obi-Wan would be an exception. She understood his desire for helping the helpless and pathetic lifeforms, but the fact that he simply adopted the strange boy and that he had not even TOLD her about it, that was making her angry.

With a shake of her head, the furious female decided that she needed her real boy for comfort now. With determined steps, she made her way towards Obi-Wan’s bedroom. If she was honest with herself, then she was a little worried that he had not appeared already. Clearly he must have heard the commotion by now? 

With a flick of her wrist, the door silently opened. She could see that the room was completely dark. Upon entering, a startled gasp escaped Tahl and she immediately sunk to her knees, gasping and clutching her head. There was so much pain and hurt in the Force and the source of those emotions was clear. Her Obi-Wan had been hurt deeply, not physically, but emotionally. She delved deeper into the emotions and soon found the cause for them. There was anger at the ‘intruder’, which she could easily identify as Anakin. Abandonment and the feeling of been replaced were heavy in the Force too and then this intense sadness when he burnt the little Tooka. With another gasp, Tahl surfaced again. She was aware of the pair of strong hands on her shoulder. Had she not identified the owner as Yan, she would have lashed out then and there.

“Yan…” her voice was trembling. Tahl did not need to look, to see that the bed was empty, as well as the cupboards. She had seen and experienced that during her dive into the Force.

“I know,” his voice was heavy with emotions too. His expression was hard and his eyes angry. 

“Where could he have gone?” she asked. That was the only thing that the Force had not shown her.

“I don’t know,” his expression darkened.

Two pairs of footsteps were approaching, one of them belonging to a small body and the other undeniable Qui-Gon Jinn, the last man in the galaxy that Tahl wanted to see.

“Yan? Tahl? What is the matter?”

“What is the matter?!” Tahl screamed. The oldest Sith in the room had wisely stepped away from the grieving mother. “Why don’t YOU tell me what the matter is?”

Confusion was written all over Qui-Gon’s features. “I don’t understand,” he tried to calm down his strangely behaving wife. He sent a questioning glance to his father in all but blood, but Dooku’s eyes were glaring at him with disappointment and shame. 

“Tell me you damn bastard,” she had approached him and was clutching the collar of his shirt, bringing him down on eye level with her. Qui-Gon was perplexed to see that his wife’s eyes had turned yellow and were full of rage and even… hate. “Tell me where my son is?”

The bearded male opened his mouth, eyes blinking. “Obi-Wan?”

“Of course Obi-Wan, who else? I only have one son!” she screamed right into his face, ignoring the other two males that were present. 

Meanwhile Anakin was eyeing the angry female with disdain. He had figured out that this was the woman, who was supposed to be his mother now. But Anakin would not except her, he HAD a mother, back on Tatooine. 

Dooku was eyeing the youngest person in the room. There was something about the blond boy that unsettled him. He was dark, but different from them. It was clear to him that this boy was nothing like his grandson and he would never be.

“What do you mean by ‘where is he’? Isn’t he in his room?”

“No! Or do you think I would ask if he were?” she spat. “He is gone.” She shoved the larger male away from her, as if he weighted nothing. Tahl was trembling with barely restricted emotions. She could not believe what was happening. She had barely been a way for a couple of days and then she returned home and everything had gone to hell.

Yan put a comforting arm around the distraught female Sith. She leaned into the contact and clung onto his Force presence, as if it was the only thing that kept her from drowning.

“This is your fault,” the dark skinned Noorian had stopped shouting, but here voice was icy. Qui-Gon had never heard it like this. 

“I don’t see how this is my fault,” Qui-Gon replied stubbornly. He had his arms crossed before his chest.

“Why does this not surprise me?” she replied sarcastically, but before he could say anything, she motioned towards the blond boy. “You’ve brought him and now Obi-Wan is gone. I hope you are satisfied now. And Prancer…” she choked and turned her back on her husband. 

“We will find him.” It was Yan who had spoken. “Come,” he coaxed the female out of the room and away from the appalled long haired man and out into the cool air. Their robes and boots trailed after them, due to his use of the Force.

“I can’t believe,” she broke up again. The Noorian could simply not find the words to describe what she was feeling.

“You need to calm down,” Yan said gently. He avoided the topic for now, knowing that it would cause only more trouble. “We will find Obi-Wan, but first you need to calm down and you need rest.”

Tahl nodded and pushed her dark hair out of her face. Dooku notices that her gold-green striped eyes were wet and that first unbidden tears were escaping them. Usually the Sith Lord was not one for much physical contact - unless his grandson was concerned - but he embraced his daughter in law nevertheless. She immediately clung to the front of his tunics, her face hidden in his shoulder and sobs racking her whole body. It was a natural reaction. She was exhausted from the mission and the shock of Obi-Wan’s disappearance had caused this.

Yan could only shake his head at the idiocy of Qui-Gon. The man was so blind and dense sometimes. A fault he had never been able to train out of the taller male. And then there was this Skywalker boy. He did not like the boy, not one bit. In fact, if it were up to him, he would teach the boy a lesson or two after what he had done to his precious grandson. That little brat… he shook his head mentally. He could not lose his head now too, not when he was desperately needed. 

“Let it out,” he stroked the dark skinned female’s back soothingly. She would feel drained after such an emotional outbreak, but also a lot better. 

In the privacy of his mind, the Count wondered. “Obi-Wan, where are you?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> What now I'm craving more sith obiwan running away with him meeting a young assaj and seeing her as his little sister?

Obi-Wan was not sure what exactly he had been awaiting when he set foot on the dark planet, but he certainly had not imagined to be greeted by at least a dozen nightsisters and their Mother.

“Greetings, young Obi-Wan Kenobi, we have awaited your arrival,” the Mother had a smoky voice and she seemed a little… ethereal, almost as if she did not belong into this world.

Pushing his feelings aside for now, the ginger haired boy bowed formally and as a sign of respect. He was aware that one mistake could mean his immediate death, thought strangely, he was not at all bothered. He just KNEW that everything would be fine. 

“Greetings Mother Tazin,” he eventually said. “You have awaited me? How so?”

The ethereal woman chuckled, stepping forward and clasping her hands in front of her body. Green fog followed her every move and Obi-Wan could feel the presence of the dark side around it.

“I have foreseen your arrival and your destiny. You are to train under us, you are to become one of us. It is the will of the Force.” She raised her arms and held her hands up, as if she was reaching for the stars.

This was going better than he had expected, but he would not complain, not after what he had been through. Everything was better than Bratakin after all. “Thank you Mother, for your hospitality.”

The older being nodded her head and then slightly turned. “Follow me, child of the dark. I will show you, where you will live from now on.”

Obi-Wan nodded and followed the female. The other nightsisters, some of them had bow like weapons, other’s swords and knives, gave him curious looks. The ginger haired Sith did not mind. He was a stranger for them after all, he was invading their home. Yet there was one of the females that caught the Sith’s attention. She was not dressed like the others. Instead of red robes, she was wearing a black and very tight outfit, it certainly left not much to the imagination. Also, her face was masked and a hood pulled over her head. Yet something about her felt… strangely familiar. It was as if the Force encouraged them to meet. 

Obi-Wan made a mental note, he would make sure to speak with her later, for now, he had to follow the Mother, who was surprisingly friendly. He had of course heard completely different stories, most of them from his Grandfather. Dooku had traveled through most of the galaxy - at least it sounded as if he had - and Obi-Wan had always enjoyed the other man’s tales. Unconsciously he had reached out to the weapon that the man had gifted him. He would make the man proud. He would become the best and most powerful Sith the galaxy had ever seen, Obi-Wan swore that.

* * *

Dathomir was certainly something else, decided Obi-Wan, who had known only the home on Naboo for most of his life. The last few days had shown him that the real word - away from parents and family - was hard and unforgiving. It was not like the nightsisters and the Mother did not care for or about him, but a few things had changed. Obi-Wan was now responsible for himself. When he arrived too late for a lesson or for meal, then it was his bad luck. Here was no one, who would wait for him or who would coddle him. And as odd as it sounded, he found it great. There was nobody telling him what to do. Of course there were a few rules, but those were standard procedure. He was finally free. He could leave the camp whenever he wanted and he could roam the wildlife around it and most of the time Asajj would join him during his little adventures. 

Asajj was the female he had easily spotted in the groups of nightsisters that had greeted him. Apparently she had a higher rank than most others, due to her abilities and deep connection to the Force. But that was not all there was to her. Asajj was also intelligent and cunning, but also reckless sometimes. She could take a few hard blows and just as well she could deliver them herself. Obi-Wan had immediately taken a liking to her. She was like a little sister and apparently the bald female thought so too. Otherwise she would not spent that much time with him, teaching him how to survive or the secrets of the Sith magic. This was another aspect of the nightsister society that Obi-Wan enjoyed greatly. Everybody could teach and though the ginger haired Sith DID spent most of the lesson time with the Mother, he often sought help from others too.

 

“There you are,” a female voice said, pulling the young man out of his musings. 

“Have you searched for me?” he retorted a little bit worried.

“In a way,” Asajj dropped right next to him on the ground. Despite the greenish fog, they could see the sky with its countless stars. “Do you miss them… your family I mean?” She hastily added the last part.

“Yes,” he did not hesitate. “Every day, every minute, every second… I miss my Mom the most. She always understood me, I could go to her with everything, no matter what troubled me.” He had realized that his little sister was in a talkative mood today and it seemed that she wanted to know more about his family.

“She sounds great.”

“She is,” he easily agreed. A moment of silence passed between the companions, then blue-green eyes turned away from the dark sky. Instead they settled on the female next to him. “But it is not as bad as you might think. You are my family you… all of you.”

There was a small smile on Asajj’s features. It meant a lot. Usually the female was always stern and fixed on her goals, but in private, she would let go of most of her shields.

“I still cannot believe that you won,” the nightsister quickly changed the topic. “You are barely here for a few days and you bested me in sparring.”

Obi-Wan could not help but laugh. “Face it Asajj, you are just bad at it.” The painful hit he received, had definitely been worth it.

The ginger haired teenager returned to his previous position with his head resting on his arms and looking at the light dots above him. Somewhere, on one of those stars, was his mother. Despite what he had told Asajj, he truly missed his family very much, even his father. The only one he certainly did not miss, was Bratakin.

“Asajj?”

“Hm?” she had sat up and turned to look down on him.

“Do you think it is possible for me to get a pet?”

“A pet?” she was not sure she had heard right. “What would you want with a pet?”

He shrugged. “I had one back on Naboo… It was a reanimated Tooka named Prancer. But… but Anakin killed it.” 

There was a thoughtful look on the female’s features. Of course she knew everything about Anakin Skywalker and she had sworn to make him pay for what he did to her brother. In the next sentence she had said, that she should perhaps be a LITTLE grateful, because otherwise they would not have met. That woman was truly full of surprises.

“I don’t know,” she answered eventually. “It is not common among us to have a pet, but… but I am sure Mother would allow it, if you ask her.

A small smile played on freckled features. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift. It was time for a new animal companion, Obi-Wan decided. Now he just had to find one…

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Ok so apparently nightsister's had rancors in the legends verse. So maybe obiwan gets a rancor as his new pet who helps the tribe?

It was not the kind of pet he had ever imagined that he would have, but Obi-Wan would not complain. At least he could be sure that no one was able to kill Nox - that was his new pet’s name - that easily. It had been a chance meeting really, or perhaps it had been the Force somehow repaying him. The ginger haired Sith had scouted the landscape on the Mother’s orders - it was not like he really needed to, since the planet only rarely got any kind of visitors, but it would keep him busy and would sharpen his senses - when the ground had given away under him and Obi-Wan had found himself falling into a dark deep hole. It was then that he had found little Nox, who was already reaching up to his chest, even though he was still a baby.

Speaking of which, the little Rancor was making annoyed noises again, which could very well be from the Mother’s endless probing. She was merely checking if he was still healthy and if he was growing as he should, but it did not mean that the young Rancor liked it. 

The young Sith had to hide an amused smile behind his hand at yet ANOTHER pathetic whine from his friend. Were the smile to be discovered, then Nox wouldn’t ‘talk’ to him for the rest of the day. It was unbelievable how fast a Rancor’s pride and his feelings in general, could be wounded.

“Your companion is healthy,” the leader of the Nightsisters exclaimed and finally allowed the predator to jump from the table. Nox immediately hid behind his master, not even caring for the - for him at least - tasty treat the Mother was holding out. He was done with her and he made it clear. 

Obi-Wan laid a comforting hand on the Rancor’s rough head. “Thank you Mother Talzin, for your time and help.”

“It is as much my pleasure as it is my duty.” The Nightsisters had held Rancors since eons, even though they had stopped doing so in the modern days. Apparently having an army of trained and highly intelligent monsters, caused a lot of unwanted attention, which is why they had decided to stop. Obi-Wan was just an rare exception. 

Obi-Wan bowed, both in resspect and in farewell and turned so that he could walk out of the tent. The grey Bull Rancor was right behind him, apparently more than glad to have escaped. Obi-Wan smiled at his friend and chuckled, when the young predator ran off to try to catch a flying bird. He failed miserably, but that was to be expected, Nox was still learning after all. That and the blood red marks that literally glowed, did not help to conceal him. It was hard to NOT spot the grey Bull Rancor with the strange marks that covered his body. Even the Mother had been at loss to explain the strange markings, but in all honesty, Obi-Wan did not care. 

All air was suddenly knocked out of his lungs, when a large body collided with his. The ginger haired teenager was barely able to stay on his feet. Startled and surprised, he gazed down and found himself looking deep into coal black eyes. The Rancor made a sound of contentment and only a moment later, Obi-Wan realized why. In his massive jaw, was a dead mammal.

“Very good Nox,” he praised and started to pet the young one, he received a purr for that. The young Sith already dreaded the day, when Nox would reach his full height, which would be slightly smaller than the average Rancor, if the Mother could be trusted. It was one thing to pet such a giant creature, but another to transport him. But who knew, perhaps Sith magic might help. If he remembered correctly, there was a spell that could shrink another being, so… perhaps there was a spell to let it grow again. Obi-Wan would have to look it up.

A sickening crunch was heard, followed by the sound of tearing bones and flesh. The teenager was just glad that his pet had moved away, otherwise he would have been bathed in remains of the half eaten mammal. The Rancor was chewing happily, while one of his deadly claws held onto the remains of the animal. With a sigh, Obi-Wan shrugged. Thus was life, eat or get eaten, it was a rule of nature. Qui-Gon had taught him this particular lesson early on.

Darkness entered his soul at the thought of the man, who had cast him aside. It had been months now, since he had run away from his so called ‘family’ and up until now, Obi-Wan did not regret it. The only regret he had, was that he was not able to write his mother. She would find out where he was in a matter of seconds then and Obi-Wan was not ready to leave, in fact, he was not sure if he would leave at all. The Force remained silent on the matter and as long as he would not get any new instructions, Obi-Wan would remain here, with his new and better family. 

 

Little did he know that at the other end of the galaxy, Qui-Gon lay awake in his bed. His wife, with whom he had established a good relationship again after the terrifying and great fight they have had, was asleep and halfway lying on his chest. A silent tear escaped the man’s eye and was lost in his chestnut brown beard. Qui-Gon knew exactly what day it was. It was the anniversary of the night in which Obi-Wan, his boy and son, had left. They had searched and searched, called upon every resource and help they would find, but they had yet to find a trace of the ginger haired boy. They knew that Obi-Wan had left the planet on a ship, but the trace got cold then. Neither Dooku’s contacts, nor Tahl’s skill with technology, nor Qui-Gon’s tracking skills had been of any help. It was almost as if his little boy had completely vanished, it was almost as if the Force did not WANT Obi-Wan to be found by them.

With a heavy heart and a troubled mind, Qui-Gon closed his eyes. It was a futile attempt and he knew it. His mind was wide awake and his thoughts too troubled for him to be able to sleep this night. But he did not want to wake his wife. He would just have to endure… like always…


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Can we see sith tahl finally find sith obiwan on dathomir with him being happy to see her and with her revealing anakin is gone?

“Nox? Nox!” Obi-Wan was loudly calling for his pet, who had vanished from one second to the next. He was beginning to worry. It was not uncommon that the Bull Rancor would vanish and disappear for a couple of hours to hunt, but that he was gone half the day…

“Obi,” he saw his sister in all but blood running towards him. “Any luck?” asked Asajj, she had immediately agreed to help him search for the young Rancor, who actually should be easy to spot with his height and his sometimes overwhelming Force presence.

The ginger haired male shook his head. “No,” he turned around, looking for any kind of hint. “Do you think something happened to him?”

“Unlikely,” said the Nightsister, “Mother would have known and informed us, if intruders had arrived and there is not much else around our home that can seriously harm a Rancor.”

Obi-Wan hummed, desperately trying to believe what she was saying. “I hope he is alright.”

“He will be,” the female with the short pinkish hair - she had let it grow after Obi-Wan had suggested it - said deadly serious. “He is probably just enjoying himself, forgetting the time.”

“You are right,” their attention was suddenly attracted by something else. Obi-Wan furrowed his brows. Was it just him, or did the spacecraft that had appeared on the sky, look awfully familiar? “Did you expect visitors?” he asked.

“No,” Asajj sounded curious too. A pair of blue-green eyes turned to look at her. “Let’s go.” She did not even wait for an answer and was already running into the direction, the Noobian cruiser had vanished to. 

Obi-Wan could just shake his head in amusement and fondness, he and Asajj had formed a strong connection since his first arrival on Dathomir and he would not miss it for anything else anymore. 

He started running now too, wanting to catch up to the Nightsister and also wanting to know, who was on the transportation ship. He had a strange feeling, not bad, just… strange, and the Force would not tell him anything either. It made no sense. The Force had always told him what he needed and wanted to know, at least ever since he was on Dathomir and being educated by the Mother personally.

 

“There you are, I thought you got lost, like your pet. I wanted to organize a search party,” Asajj teased, when her brother finally arrived. She was hiding behind a rock formation, with clear view on the Mother’s residence. 

Obi-Wan scoffed. “Have you seen, who it is?” he asked, instead of returning the tease.

“No,” she turned her gaze back to the tent. “Whoever it is, he or she is talking with Mother.”

“It must be important,” Obi-Wan commented. It earned him a nod from his companion. 

Sudden movement and the sound of approaching footsteps, as well as voices, caught their attention. Obi-Wan’s whole posture tensed and he straightened up, just a little, to look better over the edge of the massive rock. 

A gasp escaped him, when the visitor left the tent, closely followed by the Mother.

“What is it Obi, do you know her?”

But Obi-Wan was not listening to his sister in all but blood. “Mom,” he whispered, not daring to speak louder, in fear that his mother would vanish again. He stood up on shaky legs and left his hiding place. Almost immediately a pair of gold and green striped eyes settled on him. 

“Obi-Wan,” Tahl breathed out, in her eyes glittered tears.

“Mom!” without thinking, he began to run towards the honey skinned female, who met him halfway, engulfing him into a tight hug.

“Oh Obi-Wan, my dear one, my son,” she hid her face in his copper hair, but not without leaving kisses on his forehead, on his temples and wherever else she could reach him. “We were so worried when you just left,” she sounded close to tears.

“Mom,” Obi-Wan had already lost the fight against tears, so happy was he, to finally be able to be with his mother again. “I missed you, so much.” He sniffed, “And I am so sorry that I worried you.”

The older female pushed him away so that she could look into his freckled features, still holding onto him. “Oh dear one, you have nothing to be sorry for. It wasn’t your fault, it never was. Your father made a big mistake and you should know that he deeply regrets it… just please,” she cupped his head, “come back home with me.”

Misery arose anew in his chest. “I can’t,” he said. “Anakin…”

But his mother interrupted, “is long gone, sweetheart. He does not live with us anymore… he decided to leave.”

“Why?” hope arose in Obi-Wan.

“I don’t know,” she shrugged and there was a teary smile on her face, “But who cares? You can come home… what do you say?”

Obi-Wan did not have to think long for his answer and he literally threw himself into the honey skinned female’s open arms. “Yes.”

 

 

With a start, Obi-Wan came awake panting and out of breath. His heart was hammering painful against his chest and with wide eyes, he looked around, only to freeze at the sight of Nox and the table he had thrown over.

The Rancor made a whimpering noise, it was clear that it had been an accident. But Obi-Wan did not really register all of that, his mind was still on the dream… the wonderful dream in which his mother had come and almost taken him back home, to a place where there was no Bratakin.

The young Sith growled and threw the blankets away, before standing up, pacing back and forth. He should have known better than to fall to that dream. It had been YEARS since he had last seen his family… he was reaching his nineteenth birthday and rapidly at that.

With a shaky exhale, he let himself fall to his knees. Almost immediately was Nox at his side, nuzzling his owner and offering comfort. Obi-Wan was thankful for the young Rancor. He had decided that it would be better to place a permanent spell on the pet, depending on the room that was given, his size would change. Outside, the Rancor would have his normal size, which was about three quarters of his full height already, and when Nox wanted to enter a tent, he would shrink. It was easy Sith magic, but quite handy, decided Obi-Wan.

“It won’t be long now, Nox. Something is coming, I can feel it,” he said, not sure if his pet actually understood him. Nox was highly intelligent, training had shown that, but if he was able to understand Obi-Wan, was still a mystery to the ginger haired man.

“Obi-Wan?” it was Asajj’s voice.

“Come in,” he said.

The Nightsister with the now shoulder long white-pink hair entered. She looked worried. “Are you alright?”

He nodded. “Just a dream,” he offered calmly. He did not need to say more, Asajj would get the unspoken message. 

She sat down next to her brother. “Mother thinks that the time for you to leave, will come soon,” she let the sentence trail off. She tried to sound casual, but the way her gaze refused to meet the young man’s was indicator enough that she was anything but calm and collected.

“She is not the only one. I don’t know what it is, but I now that things are changing. My training here is complete, I am able to use magic without thinking about it, it has become second nature to me. I have learnt new and different fighting styles, with one and with two blades. I trained Nox to be of help, both in battle and out of it. There is nothing more that holds me here and the Force seems to agree with me.”

Sadness became apparent on her pale features. “I see.”

Blue-green eyes softened. “Hey,” he bumped his shoulder with the sad female. “That does not mean that I won’t come and visit my little sister once in a while.”

A small smile appeared on Asajj’s face. “I certainly hope so, otherwise I will be coming after you and kick your butt.”

Obi-Wan could not help but laugh at the threat, he was feeling better immediately. He slung his free arm around the younger female, his other hand still petting his Rancor and together, the three of them sat there, thinking about what the future might bring for them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> In the sith family au can we have obiwan visit mandalore to get some better weapons and armor with him manipulating the politics a little. Which soon causes him to meet satine and he falls for her because of her passion.

Obi-Wan hated farewells. It did not matter for how long they were or to whom they were said, real farewells always hurt. So it was no surprise, when a couple of unruly tears had escaped his blue-green eyes, as he had hugged Asajj and kissed her cheek in goodbye. He would see her again, he knew at least that much, but he had no idea, when that would be. Next, he said goodbye to all the friends he had made during his stay, mother Talzin included. At least Nox, whom he had shrunk with the help of ancient Sith magic, would be coming with him on his journey.

“Take care of yourself,” yelled Asajj, before the ramp of his transport was fully closed. He just smiled sadly and waved her goodbye, not trusting his voice to work.

 

“Well then, Nox,” the Rancor purred in answer to the patting of his head, “and so our journey begins. I have no idea where we will go and whom we will meet. I only know that the Force will guide us.” Nox growled. Sometimes it was as if he was talking to another human being. Nox was intelligent and Force adapt, that much was clear, and he was strongly bonded to his owner, but it was still as mystery to Obi-Wan, how much the Bull Rancor actually understood and knew.

* * *

 

Surprisingly enough, Obi-Wan had found himself on Mandalore as his first destination and he could not have found another place, where he stood out more. First of all, both his hair, as well as his beard were red, not blond like that of the actual Mandalorians (at least the nobility), further was his Rancor pet a real sensation. The people, who were not terrified out of their minds, shot pictures of them and a couple of extremely brave people had actually asked to pet him. Obi-Wan had taken it all in good spirits. It was nice to be among other people again, people, who knew nothing of his past and who were judging him by the present events.

And the Mandalorians were surprisingly open. If it was, because he was an offworlder with a real Bull Rancor as a pet, or if they always were, was not so clear to the ginger haired Sith. He only knew that it was surprisingly easy to get the government to agree sending weapons and armor and everything else to Dathomir and the Nightsisters. Obi-Wan had no idea why, but he felt like they would need it soon. Also, a little extra protection would not hurt. 

There was one person on the planet, who did not agree with him however and exactly this person was, who Obi-Wan felt immediately drawn to. It was strange, how fate and the Force worked sometimes. But Satine Kryze was definitely sent by the Force. Her golden hair shimmered magically in the light, her smile was brighter than the two suns of Tatooine combined and her eyes were like the ocean, wild and untamable. She had a clever mind and was one of the most stubborn beings Obi-Wan had ever encountered. She had the spirit of a warrior, yet the heart of a pacifist.

And the worst was, she had found and picked up the small piece of filmsy on which Obi-Wan - love-struck as he was - had doodled her and on which he had wrote little endearments and sweet nothings. He had never intended for her to actually see it, but to Obi-Wan’s surprise, the female of noble blood had turned a bright shade of red and instead of her usual calm and sure self, she had been left stuttering. 

Yet the ginger haired Sith had understood her nevertheless. And instead of telling her any unnecessary words, he had taken her soft hand into his and held onto it for the rest of the

evening.

* * *

 

(Meanwhile at the other end of the galaxy)

“Qui-Gon! Qui-Gon!” Tahl was screaming. She had jumped up from her position on the worn out couch and was running mad circles on the poor carpet.

Qui-Gon, who had been busy reading through old reports, while helping Anakin with his newest project, had both been surprised, as well as confused by her unusual behavior. 

“What is it?” he had asked, pushing away what he had been reading in favor of looking at the honey skinned female.

“It’s him,” she whispered in awe. Her gold-green striped eyes were glistening with unshed tears and there was a proud smile on her features.

The long haired male furrowed his brow. He slowly rose to his feet - a testament to a minor wound he had taken to his upper thigh - squeezed his son’s shoulder and went over to the excited female. “Who are you talking about, dear?” he asked.

“Obi-Wan,” she breathed out. Wide midnight blue eyes gazed hopefully and unbelieving into gold-green ones. After all these years, the hope of ever finding their missing son, had almost evaporated completely. They had never given up however, even when times were especially hard. “Look.”

She was holding out the datapad she had been looking at and with trembling fingers, did Qui-Gon take it. He found himself looking at a handsome young man with ginger hair and a beard around his mouth. He looked wild, yet at the same time well-groomed. The man looked amused, even as his hand rested on what could only be a small Rancor. Then, the tall Sith’s eyes came to rest on the freckled face and Qui-Gon gasped at the unmistakable blue-green eyes of his wayward son.

“Obi-Wan,” he did not care that a single teardrop was running down his cheek, vanishing into his beard. Nor did he care that the datapad was firmly pulled out of his numb fingers by a certain blonde. He only cared about the fact that his little boy was still alive and very much alright from the looks of it.

“He’s alive,” whispered Tahl. She had wrapped herself around her husband as good as possible. “He is alive and well and we can finally find out, where he is.”

Qui-Gon did not trust his voice, he simply nodded, hiding his face in her hair. Neither of the two happy parents saw the scowl appear on Anakin’s features that was followed by a hateful one as his eyes turned yellow for the briefest of seconds. He had not forgotten the ginger haired male’s threats all those years ago and now that he was trained, he would finally be able to make Obi-Wan pay for them…


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> In the sith family au can we have obiwan’s first date with satine be interrupted by his family’s arrival with tahl gushing at how cute his date is and when obiwan is gonna provide her grand babies. With quigon being scared of tahl’s threats from the subsequent trip on their ship of castrating him if he hurts obiwan and doesn’t apologize. Oh and anakin sneaks onto the ship for some payback on obiwan for threatening him when he was younger.

Qui-Gon was beyond excited. Only a couple of hours and he would see his son again. He would finally be able to see the man his boy had become with his own eyes and if he was lucky and Obi-Wan willed it, he may even had a chance of redeeming himself for what he had done.

“You better not make any more mistakes,” Tahl’s voice was cold as ice and the tall man did not need to turn around to know that her eyes were glowing yellow. “If you hurt him again, I will hurt you.”

“As you should,” he said. He could feel her brief surprise at his statement, but he would stand with it. It was his fault that their boy had ran away, away from him and all the pain he had suffered. It was his fault that a mother had lost her son.

“I am glad we are clear on that matter,” she finally said and turned to walk out of the cockpit again. The door behind her shut, leaving Qui-Gon to his own. 

“Obi-Wan,” he whispered, for no one specifically.

 

Meanwhile, a certain blond Sith was hiding in the storage room. It had been a close call, but in the end he had managed to get on board without anyone noticing. His father may have told him to stay behind, but he would not back down, not when his chance for revenge was finally upon him.

* * *

 

“They seem to have a huge celebration,” Tahl commented. Her ire had cooled down again and the merry sound of a festival and happy people, seemed to work wonders for her own mood as well. 

“I wonder what it is about,” said Qui-Gon. It was just their luck. During such festivities, a lot of people from other worlds and planets came to visit. They would not stand out, not tonight. It was the perfect opportunity for them to find Obi-Wan, who undoubtedly was among the celebrating people. 

“Can you feel him?” Tahl asked, she was impatient.

“No, there are too many people. Besides, he must have gotten a lot better at shielding.” His wife hummed in agreement. “I suggest that we just start looking. If we don’t find him tonight, we will find him tomorrow,” he added.

“Then let’s go,” Tahl had grabbed her husband’s hand and was dragging him through the busy streets. To any outsider, they would have looked like any other couple, enjoying the evening.

* * *

“Qui-Gon,” the honey skinned Sith suddenly exclaimed. She was looking through colorful dressed people and the tall male struggled to follow her gaze. “There!”

“Where?” he narrowed his eyes and tried to find the familiar head of red hair in the moving crowd.

“He is dancing,” she whispered in awe and finally, Qui-Gon could see him too. 

Blue-green eyes were shimmering in the colorful light of the lanterns. His well trained body was moving to the rhythmic beat and the beautiful voice of the female singer. A huge smile was plastered on his bearded features and he seemed to be truly enjoying himself.

“It’s him,” Qui-Gon whispered. It was one thing to saw a photograph of your long lost son, but another thing to see him with your own eyes. The feeling was magnificent and for one moment, the Sith couple watched the man dance with a blond female, who was fanciful dressed. 

“What are we waiting for?” Tahl asked impatiently and she was only stopped by Qui-Gon’s large hand taking her wrist. Her questioning eyes landed on him.

“No Tahl,” he shook his head. “Look at them, truly look at them.” It was not hard to see the love between Obi-Wan and his partner and it was even easier to feel it in the Force. 

A sad smile appeared on Qui-Gon’s bearded features and he wiped at his eyes. His wife squeezed his hand in comfort, having understood his sudden emotional outburst. They had missed a lot of his life and now their little boy was an adult, an independent one at that.

“We should interrupt them later,” Qui-Gon whispered, as if he feared that he would he heard by the ginger haired Sith. 

“Let them have this dance.” Tahl agreed.

 

Meanwhile was Anakin Skywalker grinning in absolute delight. He had planned starting with his ‘brother’s pet’ and then moving on to the real deal, but now that he had discovered that the damn man was in love… the possibilities were endless. Whatever he did to the blond female, it would undoubtedly hurt the ginger haired man. What a nice turn of events. The Force was truly with him tonight.

* * *

 

“Oh, you poor man,” Satine said in sympathy, her fingers running over freckled cheeks. 

Obi-Wan was sitting on the ground, against a huge tree. His left leg was bend, while his other one was completely lying on the floor. His date was sitting sideways between his legs, with her own thrown over his right leg. She was leaning against his chest, with his arms wrapped lovingly around her.

“I learned to live with it… I found people, who made me forget what happened.”

“Still, it must have been hard,” she could not imagine herself in the same position, abandoned by her own father. She shook her head to get that thought out of her mind.

“It was.”

Blue eyes met blue-green ones and the female gasped at the pure love she found in those ever changing orbs. In the end, she did not know, who moved first, but the result stayed the same. Their lips met in a sweet and lasting kiss.

* * *

 

“I don’t want to interrupt them,” Tahl stated while watching the interaction between her son and his ‘friend’. They truly made a cute couple and in the privacy of her own mind, she could already see a couple of beautiful grandchildren in her arms. And there was just no way that her grandchildren would turn out to be ugly, not with two such handsome people.

The long haired man at her side had just opened his mouth to retort, when he was interrupted by the scream of a child. The two Sith stood wide alert, their gazes torn from the still kissing couple. Tahl and Qui-Gon exchanged a look and as one, they darted into the direction, where the scream had come from.

* * *

 

Obi-Wan pulled away from his partner’s sweet lips abruptly and with wide eyes. He gasped out a startled, “Nox,” and looked at his date. “He is in danger.”

Satine blinked first in confusion, then it turned to understanding. “Go,” of course she was disappointed to be interrupted, but the Rancor was important to her partner.

“Thank you,” he kissed her lips again and was gone in a fog of black and green in the next moment, leaving the blonde behind. She hurried to get to her feet, intending to follow as best as she could.

Obi-Wan reappeared near the location, where he could feel his pet, only to find Nox cowering on the ground, clearly hurt and a tall man hovering above him, intending to deal the deadly blow. Rage flowed through his veins and before his brain had caught up with his body, he had Force thrown the stranger away with a little bit of Force lightning. 

In the next moment, he had the Rancor in his embrace, shrinking him with the aid of Sith magic, so that he could comfortable hold him in one arm, healing him, while fighting. If the latter was necessary after his first strike that is.

“Qui-Gon!” a frightened female yelled and Obi-Wan froze. He recognized this voice.

Golden eyes finally took in the whole scene. A couple of children were nearby, clearly afraid of what was going on. He knew those children, they always played with Nox. The Rancor had taken a liking to them as well.

There were two more people in the clearing. One was on the ground, moaning in pain, his limbs twitching from the lightning attack and the other one trying to heal him. Only now did he recognize them as his parents.

Satine chose this moment to make an appearance as well…

 


	13. Chapter 13

“Obi-Wan? What…” but Satine stopped herself from questioning, when she saw the haunted look on her partner’s handsome features. His golden eyes were wide and they fixated on the the man, who was lying on the ground and the honey skinned female at his side.

“Satine,” the accented voice said very carefully, “get the children away from here… and please, take Nox with you as well. He is badly hurt and is in need of medical treatment immediately.” The voice in which those words had been uttered, had been calm and collected, too calm, for Satine’s liking. Yet she hastily agreed and gently took the wounded Nox into her own arms, while motioning for the still frightened children to follow her.

The first child to comply, was a blonde girl with two long braids at each side of her skull. After she had made the first brave steps, did the others follow her example. Satine’s blue eyes met Obi-Wan’s golden ones for the briefest of moments, and with a last nod in his direction, did the female of noble blood, vanish.

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” grumbled the long haired man on the ground, while waving his fretting wife away.

He pushed himself into a sitting position, with Tahl sitting on her heels, ready to assist her husband if necessary. Just as he was about to get to his feet, was Qui-Gon stopped by a blood red lightsaber that flickered to live right in front of him. Midnight blue eyes widened and their owner slowly followed the lightsaber and the arm that was holding it, until he was looking into a familiar face.

“Obi-Wan!” gasped Tahl, but the ginger haired male ignored her.

“Tell me,” he said in a dangerous low voice, his eyes blazing in barely concealed fury, “what you are doing here. And don’t you dare to lie.”

“We came to see you,” Qui-Gon replied calmly. He would lie, if he were to say that he was not feeling fear in his current position. He had not seen his son for a long time and people changed. Who could say what kind of man the ginger haired male had become?

“Did you now?” his eyes narrowed. “And why is that? Did you come to ruin my life once again?”

That single statement, hurt more than all the years of his son’s absence combined. There were immediately tears coming to Qui-Gon’s eyes, but he willed them away, barely. “No,” his voice sounded hoarse, “of course not.”

“ _No_?” the ginger haired male tilted his head. Not even Tahl dared to move or interrupt the conversation. In this state, Obi-Wan was unpredictable. One wrong move could set off the bomb and cause mayor damage to everyone present. Also, she somehow had the suspicion that even with their combined strengths, they would be no match for her son. “I wonder, since you are doing such a fine job already.” 

Qui-Gon’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“What do I mean?” he was yelling now and the ruby red blade came threateningly close to Qui-Gon’s neck. The long haired man in question did not even dare to breath. He could feel the heat radiating off the deadly blade, it was barely bearable. “What do I mean? I mean that you come barging in like a possessed man, hurting and almost killing my companion. You destroyed my life once already and you  _dare_ to ask, what I mean?”

“Obi-Wan… please,” with horror he realized that he was trembling all over, “let me explain…” he was rudely and heatedly interrupted.

“Explain? I think the time for explaining is long over, ‘father’,” the last word was spit in disgust. “It was over, ever since you replaced me with Anakin. Tell me, oldtimer, how is your ‘son’ doing these fine days?” He mocked gasp. “Tell me, have you brought him here as well? Please tell me you did, because I would just  _love_ , to meet him.”

“Please dear, this is not you,” Tahl was finally trying her luck. She felt suffocated by the pure darkness that was coming from him. It was beautiful in a terrifying way, but not a good sign for their current situation. 

“How would you know, 'mother'?” hissed the ginger haired man.

“I know you are angry,” the Sith on the ground tried his luck, but once again, he was interrupted.

“Angry? Oh, I am not angry, I am bloody furious!” his eyes shone madly in the dim light. The trees began to vibrate with the darkness pouring out of his every fiber.

“Please,” Tahl pleaded, her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. This was not, how she had imagined their little reunion to go and she desperately wished that she had brought Dooku along after all.

Qui-Gon had already lost all hope of getting out of this alive, when the lightsaber suddenly retreated. He hopefully gazed up at the younger male, only to find himself looking in a emotionless mask.

“Stand up,” Obi-Wan demanded out of a sudden. 

“What?” Qui-Gon blinked in confusion.

“I said, ‘stand up’,” Obi-Wan repeated slowly. 

The long haired Force user exchanged a worried glance with his wife, before following the strange instruction. He had no desire to anger the man in front of him further, if that were humanly possible that is. 

“Good,” Obi-Wan mocked, “Now take out your lightsaber.”

Qui-Gon’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “No, please Obi-Wan. Don’t make me do this,” he said.

“Take. Out. Your. Weapon.” Obi-Wan repeated his command.

“Please,” the older male’s voice broke, but he did take out his lightsaber. Strangely, he could not remember having made the decision to follow the command and he was left to wonder, if it was Obi-Wan’s magic that was making him do it.

Now it was Obi-Wan’s turn. He got into an offensive position, but not before taking out his second weapon, taking it in a reverse grip. The two older Sith knew that one, it was Obi-Wan’s old lightsaber, and even though it WAS older, it was just as deadly as his new one.

“Now, defend yourself, or die like the gutless bastard that you are,” growled the young Sith and in the blink of an eye, he was gone, leaving green-black fog behind, before he reappeared right in front of the startled Qui-Gon, who instinctively took a step back and raised his lightsaber to defend himself. 

A pleased grin appeared on the ginger haired male’s features, while one of desperation and despair appeared on the taller man’s. Meanwhile were tears streaming down Tahl’s face. She knew that she would just make it worse, were she to interfere on a physical level.

“Oh, Obi-Wan,” whispered the honey skinned female to herself, silently asking the Force for help and guidance…


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> More sith family au with satine returning to the fight and calming obiwan down. With an awkward family talk and reunion but obiwan’s still mad at quigon.

Satine had covered quite some distance, with the children running was ahead of her, until she realized that there was absolutely no need to flee. A quick glance towards the Rancor revealed that his wound was already healing, the green fog that was around the wounded area, was proof enough. The blonde silently cursed her lover, or whatever she should call him. She realized of course that he had just made her run away, to protect her. But Satine was hardly a young maiden, she could take care of herself very well, thank you very much.

She quickly glanced at the quickly retreating backs of the children. They knew where they were going. She looked down at Nox again, whose eyes were almost pleading. It was as if he was asking for her, not to be mad at him.

“Don’t worry Nox,” she said and the shrunken Rancor cuddled closer to her chest. She abruptly turned around and began running back the way she had came from. Nox made a displeased noise. “I will not leave him behind Nox, there is no way.”

Apparently the Bull Rancor was alright with the explanation, at least he settled down again. He too, would rather be with his owner.

* * *

 

When Satine finally appeared back on the clearing, where she knew that Obi-Wan was, she was totally out of breath. It had not helped that she was carrying a very small Bull Rancor and her dress was not made for running like this either, but she had managed and she was silently rather pleased about herself.

Her pride soon vanished however, as she was faced with her furious partner, who was engaged in a lightsaber battle. The man he was battling, looked desperate and Satine could have sworn she heard him pleading for Obi-Wan to stop, but to no avail. The honey skinned female, was standing a little aside. Her hand rested on her own lightsaber, but the young duchess could see, why she was not interfering. At the sped that Obi-Wan was going - the long haired male could barely keep up - she might have done more harm than good.

A pained scream tore through the clearing and a moment later, the tall male had dropped his lightsaber and fell to his knees, clutching his shoulder. Satine could see the angry red wound through his fingers. 

Obi-Wan crossed his lightsaber and his opponent’s, right in front of the kneeling man’s neck. Had the ginger haired Sith spread his arms, his opponent would find himself decapitated.

“Obi-Wan,” it was the honey skinned female, who had screamed. She took a step forward.

“Don’t you DARE to move,” growled Obi-Wan, even though his terrifying gold eyes were trained on the man before him, whose midnight blue ones were shimmering with fear and tears, “or he is dead.”

“Obi-Wan,” Satine had seen enough. She saw, how Obi-Wan tensed and he twitched as if he wanted to look behind. He did not turn however. “You have to stop this,” she put down the shrunken Rancor, whose wound was completely closed again. Instead she moved forward, mindful not to startle the clearly angry man. She gently touched his right arm. “Tell me, who he is.”

“My ‘father’“, he spat.

“The one, you told me about,” she continued to speak in a calm and soothing voice, aware that she needed to get Obi-Wan’s undivided attention. 

“Yes,” he hissed and his lightsabers got closer to the other’s skin. The man was trembling, noticed the duchess.

“And what do you plan to gain, with this?” she asked.

“My revenge,” Satine was getting sick of Obi-Wan’s short answers, but it was probably all he was able to say, in his angry state.

“Yes, but that is only what you will achieve,” she nodded, “but what will you truly GAIN from it?”

Golden eyes blinked. Obi-Wan had no answer to this one, that was good. “I don’t…”

“It’s alright,” she quickly interrupted, not wanting for him to come up with something after all. She dared to put more pressure on his arm and she stepped a little between Obi-Wan and the man on the ground. “It’s alright,” she repeated. “But dear one, this is not you. The man that I have gotten to know these past few days, would not act in blind rage, nor would he kill without a real purpose.”

This seemed to finally get through to the man, who appeared to be in some kind of trance. For the first time, he turned to look at Satine, who smiled at him and took his momentary confusion to push him a few steps back.

“That’s it, love. Don’t let your anger consume you, remember, who you are,” Satine continued.

Obi-Wan made a quick and hasty move and for a moment, Satine feared that she would he hurt with one of his lightsabers. Instead, he had turned both blades of and had engulfed her in a tight hug, hiding his face in her neck and breathing shakily. She realized that he was fighting for control and he was using her as an anchor. Satine didn’t mind.

“Thank you,” whispered Obi-Wan against his savior’s neck. He was slightly ashamed to have allowed his emotions so much reign over him. He was usually better than this, but it had all been too much, too much at once.

Finally, the ginger haired Sith pulled away. He noted that both his parents were still standing where he had last seen them, they had not dared to move. His golden eyes were still full of hate, as he gazed at the man he had once called father, but they had lost their mad touch.

Without another word, he turned around, taking Satine’s hand into his and letting Nox grow a bit again. He had nothing more to say, his opinion had been clear. Now it was his parents’ turn to decide what would happen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> In the Sith family au can we have Obi-Wan catch Anakin messing with Nox and Obi-Wan finally gets his revenge?

Obi-Wan had felt Anakin long before the blonde had finally decided to act and if he was being honest to himself, then the redhead had even suspected that the terror had followed Qui-Gon and Tahl. So it came to no surprise that Anakin Skywalker, arrogant and foolish as he was, finally made his appearance.

 

The angry snarl could be heard quite some distance from the battle ground away. Any sane person, would turn tail and run as fast and far away as possible. But Obi-Wan Kenobi kept on walking, slowly making his way towards his loyal Bull Raptor. Through the special bond they shared, the young Sith knew about the cowardly ambush, the injury Nox had received at his leg and finally, he was aware of the culprit’s identity. Though it was unclear to Obi-Wan, why Anakin would attack a full grown Bull Rancor, in the prime of his life and during the day at that. If it was just for getting his attention, then the blonde certainly had it now.

“Nox, down,” Obi-Wan commanded. It was not like he doubted his pet’s skills, but this was his fight. “Go to Satine, will you?”

Nox made an understanding growl and stormed away, leaving his opponent behind, who looked to be in panic for just the briefest of moments. The fear was quickly overplayed by sureness and arrogance however.

“You took your time,” said Obi-Wan. He was not in striking distance of the other dark side user, but not too far away for a real battle either.

Anakin huffed. “I was not the coward, who ran away and hid… then again, poor Obi could not take it that Daddy had a new favorite son.” He knew that he had hid a nerve, as soon as the other’s blue-green eyes shone golden.

“It was a mistake to come here… and it was a mistake to challenge me. It will be the last one you ever make.”

“Oh?” Anakin laughed madly. “I would not be too sure about this. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve, you know.” Even if Obi-Wan should manage to best him in a fight, there would still be a surprise awaiting him. His little plan had contained a certain duchess too after all.

Obi-Wan’s right eye twitched a bit. He had a bad feeling about this and through the bond, he urged Nox to go faster, as fast as possible actually. He could not explain why, but there was a darkness around his love, almost like a snare that was waiting to tighten and he was one-hundred percent sure that the darkness did not belong to either Qui-Gon Jinn or his wife.

“Mere words, what a waste of time,” said the freckled man. He let his neck crack and then threw his robe onto the ground, where it landed in a careless heap. It was an old robe anyway.

“I agree,” said Anakin. He immediately grabbed the lightsaber on his belt, his eyes glowing in an ugly yellow and without a strategy or a plan, he dashed forward, just intending to deal out pain and to kill.

“Fool,” snarled the older male and the fight begun…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a comment behind. ^^


End file.
